<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss by Jeni182</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219349">Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182'>Jeni182</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew's kissing journey, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Peak Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew hates kissing. But he loves kissing Neil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew did not like kissing.</p>
<p>It seemed wholly unnecessary. The goal was to get off with as little touching as possible. Having his face smashed against someone else’s just to put his tongue in their mouth seemed both disgusting and counterproductive.</p>
<p>Roland loved to kiss. He was always reaching for Andrew, grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to pull him forward. Andrew allowed it sometimes. Sometimes he just wanted to see if he cared to, sometimes it was just to indulge Roland so this whole thing could be over quicker. He wasn’t one to make it last. He enjoyed it, sure. He wouldn’t do it if he didn’t. But the fact of the matter was, the men he’d gotten off with were tools for him to meet his needs, and that’s it.</p>
<p>So, why? Why was it that he felt so fucking desperate sometimes, to kiss Neil? He fucking hated him, and 50% of the reason was because Andrew wanted him so badly. The other 50% was because he knew Neil would never want him back.</p>
<p>The first time Andrew kissed him, when the dam finally broke and he couldn’t fucking take it anymore, he hated every second of it. Neil’s lips were chapped, and he tasted like cigarettes and he raised his hands like he wanted to pull on Andrew, too.</p>
<p>But he didn’t.</p>
<p>He let them hover there before grabbing on to Andrew’s sleeve and Andrew fucking <em> h a t e d </em> that. He pulled away before he could let it go farther. Neil wasn’t even in the right headspace for this. His hands were shaking, and his pulse was beating wildly in his chest and when had this ever happened? When had he ever felt like he was out of control because of a kiss?</p>
<p>Never. That’s when.</p>
<p>When Neil left the roof that night, Andrew threw his pack of cigarettes off the side and buried his head in his hands. These were the times he missed the medication. These were the times he wished this could all be a big joke and he could pretend the pills were the reason he felt like he had an electric current working its way through his bones. But he didn’t have the pills anymore. This was just him. And true, he hated Neil. But in that moment, he hated himself more.</p>
<p>The first time he got Neil off in his dorm, he didn't stop kissing him. The first moment he was distracted, Neil attacked his neck, kissing and licking. Andrew shoved him back, trying and failing to suppress the shiver up his spine. The electric current that wove its way deeper into his body. So, he kissed him more. He kissed him harder.</p>
<p>And when that wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>Andrew did something he’d never done. He pulled Neil’s hands out of his pockets and allowed them to touch his head. Neil dove his fingers in with something like desperate relief, and it was a relief for Andrew, too. Neil’s hands in his hair, Neil pulling him closer, Neil tugging just a little too hard when Andrew finally let his hand drop between his legs. He didn’t stop kissing him when he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He didn’t stop kissing him when he pulled him out, hard and warm and ready. And when Neil came, it was with Andrew’s own name pressed against his lips.</p>
<p>When Neil left his sight and he could get himself off in peace, it was to the image of Neil’s kiss swollen lips, and the sound of his name leaving them as Neil came.</p>
<p>They kissed a lot, in the time after. They got off a lot too, of course. After Baltimore, after blowing Neil in the shower, after taking him apart in that big bed every night that they were in that house with the team.</p>
<p>After Riko Moriyama was dead.</p>
<p>Andrew and Neil had time. And that meant that Andrew had the wherewithal to realize why it was he loved kissing Neil so much.</p>
<p>It was because he refused to say things out loud that would in any way make him feel vulnerable. But when he kissed Neil, it was like talking without saying anything.</p>
<p>He learned to slow down sometimes. He learned to soften his mouth. He learned that hard and fast was okay and good and fucking hot.</p>
<p>But slow and steady was fine, too. Slow meant he could map Neil’s mouth with his tongue. Slow meant he could swallow Neil’s soft sighs. Slow was telling Neil things he wasn’t ready to say just yet.</p>
<p>When he was graduating, and Neil still had one year to go, they kissed slowly.</p>
<p>Andrew had him pressed up against the door to their room at the Columbia house, and Neil had his head on his shoulder and his t-shirt clutched in both hands. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. Andrew didn’t need to either. He kissed him instead.</p>
<p>It<br/>started<br/>like<br/>this.</p>
<p>A hand on Neil’s chin, forcing him to meet Andrew’s eyes. Meeting them and searching. Depths of blue that Andrew let himself drown in for longer than he meant to. A movement forward, his hand dropping to the back of Neil’s neck. Running his nose along the straight line of Neil’s, just to share breath with him for a moment. Just to feel the warmth of it go to his head.</p>
<p>Then the kiss.</p>
<p>Andrew moved slowly and pressed his lips against Neil’s softly. He felt his full lower lip slide between his own and he cherished it for just a second. </p>
<p>He spoke with his mouth without ever having to say the words.</p>
<p>He pulled back to look at Neil again, rubbing a thumb over the scars on his cheek. Then he kissed those, too.</p>
<p>He spoke with his mouth without ever having to say the words.</p>
<p>Neil pulled him closer by the belt loops and took control of the situation. Andrew was okay with that. Because Neil was speaking, too. They had an entire conversation with their mouths working furiously against each other. Tongues diving deeper and hands holding tighter.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll miss you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll miss you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll miss you so fucking much.</em>
</p>
<p>He kissed every inch of Neil that he could, that night and all the nights they were together like this. When they moved in together to a little apartment near the stadium. When they moved to a house near the stadium with the cats. When they left exy behind and the city and the fame and lived inside each other.</p>
<p>Andrew did not like kissing.</p>
<p>But he loved kissing Neil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!<br/>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jtmann182">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>